Crimson Prey# 1
by Kid Lethal
Summary: The rangers face a new evil, in hopes of stopping them before the citizens of Angel Grove become their slaves.


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers, *man that bites* but Saban does. Its just like that and nothing else. _

This story takes place after * Countdown to Destruction* in an alternate universe. It introduces a new evil force Lord Rah (master of all werewolves) and Mistress Vampira (Queen of Vampires). She is rumored to be a direct descendant of Count Dracula but more brutal. Their main focus is to infect citizens of Angel Grove and make them into warriors for their army to take over the universe. 

### Crimson Prey  
by: Kid Lethal

On the planet AVOX in the Crystal Dimension, the two most powerful beings of their species awoke from their long slumber, (10,000 yrs to be exact) Lord Rah and Mistress Vampira. This was an unusual relationship between them since they were of different species and for the fact that never really got along to well. Mistress Vampira rose from her coffin and went to see what Rah was up to. 

"Rah, I believe now is the time to act on our dream" said Vampira. Our plan to take over the universe is now at hand. 

"Yes, it is". "But first we have to find a place to start, and I think that Angel Grove is the perfect place to begin. Since that's were those so called, what do you call them? Oh yes, the Power Rangers reside." And if we want this plan to work we need to come up with a way to discretely get our troops on Earth to begin infecting the citizens of Angel Grove." 

" I think I may have something," said Vampira. "How about we turn them into teenagers and let them blend in with the others, and then suddenly without warning take total control over them. In turn making more slaves for our army." 

"Perfect, glad I thought of it" said Rah. 

"What the?!, I came up with that plan you mangy flea basket" Vampira shouted out. 

" You better take the base out of your voice, before I rip your heart out, you stupid bitch!" replied Rah. 

"Please, PLEASE!" said Vampira mockingly. "I'm just as strong as you are, so watch what you say!" 

" Just send the damn troops down, and shut your mouth!" reprimanded Rah. **_ANGEL GROVE_**

While in Mrs. Applebee's class, TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, and Karone(yes Karone, she decided to live on Earth to experience earthly ways, while Andros and Zhane stayed on KO-35) were doing a group project. And all Karone could do was talk about the Halloween party that Cassie was throwing later on in the day. 

"Oh, man, I can't wait until tonight" said a cheerful Karone. We don't have parties on KO-35, and I can't wait to show everyone my costume. 

_" Shh,_ calm down Karone!!" said TJ. "You're going to get us in trouble. We only have a couple of minutes left in class, and then you can talk until you 're blue in the face." 

**"Sorry,** what crawled up your butt and died!" You know I've never experienced things like this before, and its only natural that I would get excited." 

"Yeah, TJ cut her some slack" added Cassie. "My party tonight is going to be the bash of the year, and have people talking about for weeks to come." 

"My thoughts exactly!" commented Carlos. 

"Sorry guys, I don't know what came over me, but something tells me that tonight will be a night to remember." 

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ashley. 

" I don't know, its just a gut feeling that I have" said TJ 

"Let's worry about this later!" said Cassie. "The bell just rang, and its time to go and get everything ready for the party. 

They spent most of the afternoon getting prepared for the party and finished with an hour to spare. 

" Allright everyone time for the costumes" said Cassie. "I'm going to be dressed as Cinderella. "What about you guys?" 

"I'll be Zorro!!" exclaimed TJ. 

"Since when did Zorro have a bald head?" said Carlos trying to hold back from laughing. 

"Well what are you going to be big mouth!!" said TJ sternly. 

**"Freddy Krueger!"** shouted Carlos. Now do you have a problem with that, _"Zorro?"_

"You guys, please" replied Ashley. "Anyway I'm going to be the _"Bride of Frankenstein"._ And what about you Karone?" 

"I decided to be Snow White, I think that's her name." said Karone. 

"Good choice, now everyone go and change the party will be starting soon. said Cassie as she rushed everyone out the door. _While everybody else quickly went home and changed. But back behind Cassies' house a group of unknown teens watched from just beyond the shadows._ **_BACK ON THE PLANET AVOX_** _Lord Rah and Mistress Vampira were lying back in wait, as their plan was just about to unfold._

"Soon the world will be ours for the taking," sneered Rah. "These pitiful rangers will never know what hit them, as they become our eternal followers." 

"Yes, I like that idea" added Vampira. "I personally can't wait to sink my teeth into their flesh as they scream for mercy." **_CASSIE'S HOUSE_**

People were starting to swarm to Cassies' house, as well as the unknown teenagers. As the party progressed, everyone was having a great time talking and just plain hanging out.. The unknown teens were all dressed as the Phantom of the Opera. Honestly, nobody really knew they were even there except TJ. 

"Hey, everybody do you notice anything strange about these guys over there?" asked TJ. "Other than all of them wearing the same costumes, there's something else about them." 

"TJ we're supposed to be having fun," replied Cassie. " Don't ruin my party by making something out of nothing. If that's how they want to be than let them be." 

"Excuse me for saying this, Cassie" added Karone. " But myself, Carlos, and Ashley have been wondering the same thing. Because most of the night they have been giving us this awful stare." 

"Well its probably just nothing, anyways I'm going to have some fun!" said Cassie. 

Then all of sudden, the unknown teens started to fight with the others at the party. Which was when TJ intervened and tried to calm everyone down. 

"You guys are going to have to leave, you can't come to a persons' house and start fights for no reason. As a matter of fact, Cassie did you even invite them to the party. 

"Actually I don't really know its by invitation only, lets see those invitations." 

"We lost them, so sue us!" one of them replied while flipping Cassie the bird. 

"That's it!!!!" shouted Cassie. "This is my house and I will not be disrespected by the likes of you." 

With that said the teens left, with no fuss. But before they did leave the spokesperson of the group said this.... **"All of you will be very sorry, and you can count on it!!!"**

"What was that all about," replied Karone. 

"I told you guys that there was something about them" replied TJ. 

As soon as TJ said that the lights started to flicker and then just died out. Everyone started to panic, screaming and shouting. And then the sound of glass shattering was heard throughout the house. Then out of the blue the lights just came back on. And appeared in front of everyone the teens that were supposed to have left. 

"Didn't we tell you guys to leave?" Carlos shouted out. 

"We are so very sorry, but we seem to have a hearing problem" said the leader of the group. But like I said before you will be sorry and the time to make you is now." _Then all of them simultaneously fell to the ground, and started to shake profusely. It looked to everyone as they were in pain but to everyone's surprise they weren't, they were only shedding their human forms. And when the rose to their feet, in front of them stood nothing but vampires and werewolves. Naturally people started to run away, as any sane person would but they weren't fast enough. Some people were so shocked that they couldn't and they were the ones were mauled to death._ _Karone was so scared, that she went to and took cover. The creatures took people and started to throw them around like rag dolls, blood was everywhere. They took no prisoners, the former rangers tried to stop them but were injured in the process. The power of these creatures were like nothing they've ever seen before. The mixture of vamps and werewolves overtook them and left them laying on the ground._

"Okay, you pitiful excuses for humans you are coming with us, our masters would like a word with you." said the werewolf general called Z. 

"Wait, before we take them, I want to sink my teeth again into the black ranger." said Z's counter part Lady Nightshade. _At this point the former rangers were at their mercy. Most if not all of them were either bitten severely or slashed and deeply wounded. This was the first time the rangers were beaten so severely that they couldn't defend themselves, let alone even stand up. Eventually the rangers passed out from their brutal beating, so the creatures picked them up and vanished without a trace._ _Karone finally came out of shock and out of her hiding place. When she came out, she saw nothing but dead bodies, splattered blood and missing limbs scattered all over the place. She then started to look for the others. While she looked for them she said this to herself...._

"Man, this is not like me I don't run and hide in the face of danger." If I was still Astronema I would've taken care of those ugly creatures at the snap of my fingers. "And now because of my cowardice, who knows what happened to the others who could and I shudder to think about it possibly be dead, and it would be all my fault." _When she finally gave up looking and knew that they were gone, she had to leave. She couldn't go back to Ashley's house(where she was staying) because she doubted her parents would believe her. But then she remembered that Andros gave her something to contact him if she ever needed to, it was similar to a communicator._

"Andros...are you there?" Its me Karone, something very terrible has happened! TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie were taken hostage by some creatures. I know this doesn't sound right but could you come and pick me up or something." she said while tears were running down her face. 

"Okay, Karone calm down" replied Andros. Zhane and I will be there in no time." **To be continued.....**  
  



End file.
